


A Christmas Dinner

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: The Doctor is alone again in his TARDIS. No more Donna Noble calling him spaceman. Takes place after Journey's End.





	A Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Christmas, but oh well.

Donna was gone.

He was all alone again.

Well, him and the TARDIS.

"It's just you and me again, old girl. The spaceman and his spaceship."

His mind drifted to today's events.

"First time you were driven properly, wasn't it? Weeell I don't know who drove you before me, but that sure was a change from the usual."

Oh, it was brilliant to see everyone again.

Mickey, Martha and Jack would be quite the trio. If anybody could keep Jack in check, it was those two. And that Ianto and Gwen sure looked reliable too.

Sarah had a son. Bright lad, he could see that immediately. But it bothered him that she didn't mention a spouse. And last time he met her, she didn't have a son. She would have mentioned it if she had. And she hadn't aged that far yet. Didn't she? Oh well, he'll figure that one out later.

Rose. Back in the parallel world with his metacrisis. He knew they would be happy. Maybe it sounded a bit arrogant, but had he been in his metacrisis' place, he would do everything to ensure that. And the metacrisis was him, not just a copy. Only part-human and a bit of Donna.

Oh Donna. The most important woman in history.

She would never know. But it was the only way she would live.

Brilliant Donna.

And he had to move on.

"Now, old girl. Where will you be taking me this time? Good old Earth?"

Running some switches and levers, he soon heard the materialisation sound. After putting his coat back on, he opened the door and stepped out of the TARDIS.

To see a redhead with a smug smile on her face. In a wedding dress.

"What?"

"Changed your mind then, Martian boy?"

"What?"

"Ok, that's getting a bit annoying."

"What?!"

"Are you deaf or something?!" Donna shouted, patience lost.

The Doctor cringed. "Blimey, your voice!"

"Yeah, you mentioned that just now."

"What date is it?" The Doctor said, sticking his tongue out to taste the air, or more accurately the time.

"Just the date it has been all day. We've been through this already." Donna sounded bored and a just a tad bit confused.

"It's Christmas." The Doctor uttered baffled.

"Are you always this repetitive?"

"Not usually no."

"Apparently yes." Donna mumbled.

But the Doctor didn't hear her. Well he did listen, but he was more occupied with seeing.

Donna Noble. In a wedding dress. On Christmas Eve 2007.

When she still knew him.

He turned to look at the TARDIS in astonishment and heard her humming pleasantly on the edge of his mind.

He turned back to Donna with a brilliant smile.

"So, Christmas dinner. Does the offer still stand?"


End file.
